Little Survivor
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: They said it was a simple fever but it turned out to be more...


_**It started as a fever...**_

Haruhi looked at her baby girl that was born just 4 months ago ago. Her name was Skyler Otori, she had a lot of hair for a baby but Haruhi was happy that she had her hair color and Kyoya's eyes. Haruhi picked her up but she started to sqiurm and soon she was crying.

Haruhi put her down and she stopped crying as hard but she was still hiccuping, "Why did she cry when I picked her up?" Haruhi ask herself not expecting a answer but got one. "Maybe you were holding her wrong." Haruhi heard her husband say while walking up behind her. Kyoya picked up her but she made the same reaction that she gave Haruhi.

Kyoya started to rock her from side to side in his arms but her crying got worse to were she was hitting Kyoya with her fist but it didn't hurt that much since she was a little baby. Kyoya put her down in her crib and look at Haruhi with a worry face, "She's maybe sick because she felt a little warm when I picked her up." Kyoya said. Haruhi nodded, "I'll get the thermoter." Haruhi ran to grab the thermoter while Kyoya try to figure out was wrong.

'I don't think Skyler would do that even if she was sick.' Kyoya thought as he looked at his little girl in the crib that was still crying very hard. Haruhi ran back in the nursery as Kyoya try to calm down the baby but had no luck. Haruhi gave him the thermoter, he check the babies tempature and it was very high for a normal fever and that just made him get more worried. Kyoya look at Haruhi, "Haruhi, call the doctor." Haruhi nodded and grabbed her cellphone and started to dial the Skyler's doctor.

'She won't let us hold her and now this.' Kyoya thought as he listen to his wife talk to the doctor.

* * *

_**The fever was gone but it got worser...**_

All of the host club was in the nursery looking at the new baby that was now born only 6 weeks ago. The fever lasted a few days but she still wouldn't let Haruhi and Kyoya hold her but the only way to do anything was to hold her so they just had to bare with the crying and did what they had to do but they try to be quick so they didn't have to torture her that much. Haruhi let all of her old friends hold her but the only person who she wouldn't cry when holding her was Tamaki.

"Looks like she likes Tama-chan better then all of us." Honey said as he look at Tamaki hold Skyler. Haruhi started to look worry, "Why did she not like it when we hold her but with Tamaki she love it?" Haruhi ask as she look at them with worry eyes. Tamaki shrugged and put her in the crib. "I think we all have to leave." Tamaki said as everyone nodded and started to walk out of the nursery.

"Bye Haruhi/Haru-chan!" They yelled as they walked out of Haruhi's and Kyoya's mansion. Haruhi looked at her daugter and decided she will try one more time to hold her, she pick up Skyler and this time she didn't cry. Haruhi walk in her room and sat on her bed with Skyler in her arms as she watch cartoons with her.

After a while Haruhi looked at Skyler and saw that there were a red stain on her white shirt, "Is that?" Haruhi ask herself as she lift her shirt up a little to see around her belly button was black and blood everywhere. Haruhi jump up and grabbed her cellphone and started to dial Kyoya's number and thank god he answer, "Haruhi, what is it i'm in a mee-"

"Skyler bellybutton is bleeding and I don't know what to do!" Haruhi yelled in the phone as she started to cry. Kyoya eyes widen and excused himself from the meeting and ran to the hallway, "Haruhi go to my hospital because i'm already here and I will make sure she gets the best care." Haruhi put her phone in her pocket and did what Kyoya told her to do because she didn't want her little girl to get hurt at a young age.

* * *

_**And worse...**_

All of the host club was there and everyone was worry for Haruhi and Skyler. Haruhi was crying so hard that she barely could breathe and the doctors were still wondering what was wrong with Skyler. Kyoya walk out of the room since he was one of the doctors trying to figure it out.

"I got some bad news." Kyoya said which made Haruhi cry harder even if that was possible. "Skyler got something that is very rare dosen't happen alot and thats not the bad part about it..." Kyoya said as he look at the floor not wanting to see everyones reactions.

"We don't exactly know how to fix it..." Kyoya whispered but everyone heard it. Haruhi eyes widen and soon she was running out of the hospital to the fountain outside, 'Why does bad things always happen to me?' Haruhi thought as she sat down on the fountain. Kyoya came running out of the hospital front doors and to where Haruhi is.

"Don't worry Haruhi we'll try everything we can but I need you to sign this to confirm we are allowed to do anything we can to help her." Kyoya said as he handed her a form. Haruhi read it all and felt a fews tears come out but no that much since she already cried alot already, "Okay." Haruhi signed the form and gave it to Kyoya. Kyoya nodded and walked inside with her.

'As long as they help her.' Haruhi thought as they walked to all of their friends.

* * *

_**And worse as it possible can...**_

Haruhi looked at her little girl in the crib, its been 2 weeks since she signed the form and she already had 4 surgries. They still haven't found out what to do but they said they think they figured out something.

Kyoya looked at his wife looking at Skyler, 'I shouldn't get her more sad then she already is with this news.' Kyoya thought. He walk to Haruhi and touch her on the shoulder, "Uhh Haruhi I got some news." Kyoya said as he handed her another form. Haruhi read through it but the only thing the paper said was they figured out something but she might die in this surgery.

Haruhi started to break down crying but its either Skyler dies from the infection in her belly button or die in surgery so she signs that paper anyways since Skyler might die either way. Haruhi gave Kyoya the form and started to hug her baby since it might be the last time she sees her.

* * *

_**The day of the sugery...**_

Haruhi looked around and saw alot of friends and family even Kyoya's father was there. Haruhi looked at the time, 'I hope she is okay.' Haruhi thought. Skyler went into surgery 1 hour ago.

Haruhi was being comfort by Kyoya's sister Fuyumi but Haruhi was still worry because wouldn't you be worry if your 4 months daughter was in surgery. Haruhi looked at the door for the 100th time but this time Kyoya walked out of the room. Kyoya smiled, "She's okay but she won't have a belly button."

"What?!" Everyone yelled. Kyoya nodded, "If we didn't then the infection could have went all over her body but thank god she's alive and healthy." Haruhi hugged Fuyumi as tight as she was hugging her.

Everyone was happy that Skyler was okay even Yoshio was celebrating but not as crazy as everyone else.

* * *

**11 years later**

Haruhi smiled as she watch Skyler talk to her father about computers. Both of them told Skyler that when she as atleast sixteen she can get her belly button back but she always told them that she didn't care and you don't need one. She always said that she had a 50% chance of dieing in the surgery room and a 50% of living so she didn't want to take a chance.

Skyler ran to her mom and hugged her, "Love you mom." She mumbled in her shirt. Haruhi hugged her back, "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: This actually happen to me and to this day I don't have a belly button and I don't really care if I don't ever have one. So I guess you can say this is base on a real story xD**  
**I hope you enjoy this story!**  
**Bye,**  
**Haley**


End file.
